User talk:GeneralHammerhead101
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Custom '69 Volkswagen Squareback page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 11:36, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Bio pages in design category I think the design category should be only for the cars they designed, that's why I put the category link on their page - keeps the list of designers numbers an acurate reflection of the number of cars a designer has produced - clear? Mach 5 (talk) 12:35, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :First,I think we should keep our replies on the same page, it makes it easier for others to follow a conversation. Your idea for a template is a good one. Mach 5 (talk) 13:17, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Categories Why are you adding categories to redirects? What's the point of this? This is a test 86 (talk) 23:15, April 23, 2018 (UTC) : This comes from an experience I had on this Wiki. In an attempt to locate a particular model, I was using one of the many "lists" that are on this Wiki. The list didn't have the same exact name as the vehicle I was looking for. It turns out that the name of the vehicle was a redirect to a different page. If Mattel feels fit to name a particular casting slightly differently for a particular release, then that name needs to be documented as being part of that particular series. Further, from other wikis (not necessarily Fandom or Wikia wikis) that I participate in, the idea of a category is that a category is an all-encompassing catch-all of all relevant pages that meet the criteria of that category. Frankly, what is the point of a category if it is not used as such? GeneralHammerhead101 (talk) 09:53, April 24, 2018 (UTC) : Further to my previous comment, I see that you felt fit to block me without discussing this issue first. I was hoping that this place would be welcoming of people wanting to contribute to the hobby. If you and the other admins do not approve of my edits, then I would be most happy to go through and undo them. However in my mind, blocking a person without first discussing the issue at hand, is not a productive or respectful way to go about it. GeneralHammerhead101 (talk) 10:15, April 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm going to lift the block but you need to undo all of these unnecessary category edits to redirects. These do not add anything useful and just clutters up legitimate categories. Most of the edits you were making were to redirects that were wrong in the first place. For example, "Aston Martin DB4 GT Ingato" was a redirect to the correct "Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato". This car had never been named "Ingato". It's not even real, but you were blindly adding categories to this and any other redirects. Most of them aren't even valid. I felt the block was necessary in order to get your attention up front since many ignore talk page messages.This is a test 86 (talk) 18:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :::When are you going to undo all your unnecessary redirect edits? This is a test 86 (talk) 01:37, June 6, 2018 (UTC)